Sad Gloom
by hospice
Summary: Gloom finds out something she wasn't supposed to and wants to get back. SMUT FUTA


Gloom the usually a happy go lucky girl had finally had it.  
It was the third time this week Lyle canceled his date with her.  
He always had an excuse like a family emergency or practice at the school.  
But every time he canceled the date the following day he always had these weird marks on his neck and shoulder.  
She may have been naive but she had the internet at her disposal with just a few taps she discovered they were hickeys.  
Then a few more clicks and taps she discovered you usually got them during make-out sessions or during passionate sex  
But Lyle wouldn't cheat on her or have sex with other girls they promised each other to wait.  
She told herself not to think about it but curiosity got the best of her.  
She had called in a favor she had with a P.I. she knew to follow him for a bit.  
The P.I reported no strange activity until the last day of the investigation she left Gloom a flash drive that said CHECK ME.  
She feared the worse but forced herself to check it out.  
Opening the files her heart sank to the darkest and lowest pits she could never imagine she had.  
Looking at the first image it showed Lyle and a long-nosed girl holding hands and eating Ice cream on a park bench.  
Gloom zoomed in on the picture and finally recognized the girl.  
"Marla." She said dumbfounded scrolling through the pictures each one getting worse and worse.  
It showed them holding hands kissing and finally marla leaving her marks on him.  
Why would she do this. Marla always said she was happy for her and that Lyle was a lucky boy.  
Finally at the end of the pictures was a video.  
She was hesitant to click it but she needed to know.  
As soon as that video was clicked she just met by a torrent of moans.  
"Lyle baby why won't you just leave that big titty bimbo then you and I could be together all the time?" Marla asked bouncing her hips up and down on the boy's cock.  
"I already told you before as soon as I trick her into giving her first time with me. I'll leave her for you." Lyle answered reversing their positions so he was on top.  
"I know baby just wish you could make it happen." She said before moaning so loud Gloom had to quickly turn down the video.  
"I'm trying but dammit she stubborn and an idiot so it might be a little longer until then enjoy this gift." Lyle said before one more thrust shooting his seed deep into the long-nosed girl.  
After that final statement Gloom quickly shut her laptop closed and tossed it to the side.  
She tried to hold the tears back but couldn't as she felt the waterworks coming.  
Curling up into a ball she cried and cried.  
"I thought he loved me for me and I thought she was my best friend." She sobbed into her pillows.  
Glooms heart was destroyed that day suffering the betrayal of her ex-boyfriend and former best friend.

It's been weeks since Gloom discovered the truth of her ex-boyfriend and her best friends betrayal but it sadly it still felt fresh for her.  
In those weeks she stopped talking to the two of them all together even to the point of avoiding them at every chance she got.  
Lyle tried to get her to talk to him but she stayed true and ignored everything about him knowing he was a two-faced bastard.  
Everyday after school she would just head straight to her room and ignored her Mother and sister.  
She would cry and cry until nothing was left.  
She felt hollow inside like she wasn't worth anything.  
In her depressive state she didn't even notice the door to her room open or hear the footsteps of someone entering.  
Only noticing the person once they sat on the bed with her.  
Peeking her head from her blankets she saw who it was.  
Lois her older sister by a year.  
She said something about being worried her but didn't really bother to listen to her.  
It was always the same stuff we are worried you been crying was it his fault blah blah blah stuff.  
Gloom just learned to tune them out at this point what she wanted was to get back at him.  
But that's when Gloom remembered something about her sister.  
Due to the circumstance of her birth Lois was "gifted" with an extra body part.  
What Gloom was planning felt wrong but at the same time it felt good to know Lyle would never be able to have it.  
Lois just stood up from the bed after having her little talk and getting no response from Gloom.  
Before taking a step away Lois felt a tug on her shirt  
That's when it happened Gloom pulled Lois into a deep kiss dragging her down onto the bed.  
She could feel Lois struggle to break free from her grasp but Gloom was always the strongest of the two.  
Gloom eventually climbed on top of her making it easier to keep her down.  
Eventually Gloom noticed Lois had given up even starting to get into herself.  
This made Gloom feel a little bit better at what's she was going to do.  
Ending their make-out session Lois was going to say something only to be silenced when Gloom laid a finger on her lips.  
Lois just nodded her head as she let Glooms hands roam her body. Feeling her modest chest and running down her sides until finally, Gloom's hands stopped on her "gift".  
Gloom moved off of Lois feeling confident that she wouldn't make a run for it.  
The two started to strip off their clothes until they were both just in their panties.  
Gloom could see her sister bulge strain against her panties and it was pretty shocking to see how big it was. It made her wonder how people haven't found out about it.  
"My eyes are up here." Lois jokingly said noticing Gloom staring down at her gift.  
The two laughed at the stupid joke that was made before going back to laying on the bed.  
Gloom gave her a kiss on the cheek before trailing her kisses down her body until she reached her goal.  
She gave Lois's "gift" a kiss through the fabric before pulling down her panties exposing it.  
Gloom was amazed by it as she wrapped a hand around it and carefully stroking it causing Lois to let out low moans after every full stroke.  
"Uh Gloom could you uh fuck can you use some of your spit on your hand." Lois embarrassingly asked her.  
Gloom didn't mind and happily obliged her sister request and pooled a good amount of saliva into her hand before wrapping it again around Lois "gift" sending her into even more, please.  
That's when Gloom got an idea if her hands felt this good soft and wet what about something even softer she thought as she wrapped her massive chest around the "gift" before teasing it even more.  
This caused Lois to moan even louder feeling her sister soft breast and saliva mix on her sensitive part the feeling was amazing.  
Sadly it was too amazing as Lois was lost in the pleasure she couldn't warn Gloom what was coming next.  
Before Gloom knew it her sister's had unleashed a mighty load all over her.  
There was a lot of it covering her breast and some even landing on her face.  
"Can you let me when your about to do that next time." Gloom said standing up from the bed and whipping the excess cum off her face.  
"Sorry but I couldn't help myself these funbags of yours felt amazing." Lois said squeezing Glooms breast together.  
"Well you can play with them later there is still one more thing to do." Gloom said pulling down her panties and giving Lois a view of her sacred place.  
Without warning Gloom pounced on her sister again pinning her to the bed again.  
Gloom carefully positioned herself over her sisters "gift" she was inches away from losing her virginity.  
"Are you sure about this Gloom?" Lois asked stopping her sister from plunging down on.  
Gloom thought about it. About everything Lyle's stupid face and the word he used to hurt her. To Marla's smug face every time she said she was happy for her. Down to the moment of her discovery of the secret relationship and finally to her loving sister Lois.  
She could have easily screamed waking up their mother but she didn't. She had let Gloom do whatever she wanted all just to make her feel better.  
Gloom had no regrets and plunged down on Lois's "Gift" ripping through her barrier letting out a sharp cry of pain.  
"Gloom are you okay?" Lois asked her grabbing her hand.  
"I'm fine just give me a moment." She lied holding back tears and squeezing Lois hand.  
It took her a minute for the pain to subside after that she was left with a weird feeling. Not a bad weird but a good weird it was hard for her to describe it.  
But Gloom stayed in control and finally started the move her hips getting into a rhythm.  
She knew she was doing a good job based on faces Lois was making.  
"Gloom I'm almost there." Lois warned her.  
"Me too." Gloom moaned as she continued to shake her hips  
With those words Lois grabbed a hold of Glooms hips and thrust deep in her before painting all of her insides white with her seed.  
Feeling her sister unload inside her set Gloom off into her own powerful orgasm clenching tightly around Lois.  
Gloom carefully dismounted her sister feeling some of her seed rush out before she collapsed back on the bed.  
The room reeked of their sex as the two of them laid there basking in the afterglow.  
After some time had passed Lois was the first to say something.  
"Are you feeling better now?" She asked turning on her side to face Gloom.  
"Much better." Gloom said kissing the tip of Lois' nose.  
"Good now umm let's not tell Mom about this." Lois had said wrapping an arm around her.  
"Deal." She said snuggling up into Lois chest.  
"I love you Gloom." She said closing her eyes.  
Those words made Glooms heart sink and the actions she did set in.  
Lois had actually cared about her but all she did was use her for a mental win against him.  
This made her feel like she was no better than him just person who used others.  
No she may have used Lois at first but she realized that she really does love her big sister.  
And with that she felt justified with her actions feeling comfortable to say it back.  
"I love you too." She said closing her eyes alongside Lois.


End file.
